Liars Meet World
by bugarooney
Summary: This is a similarish storyline to Pretty Little Liars. "F" is torturing Zay,Maya,Lucas,and Riley, but the threats are much less cruel than "A". This is more secret based. But please read chapter 1. If you don't like it, don't read it, but no rude comments please.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World, its characters, or the PLL storyline**

It was supposed to be a family game night at the Matthews household, but Riley invited over her good friends Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay. Corey was really angry, but Topanga insisted that it was good that her and her friends were close. She thought it would be best if they had some time alone without Corey watching over their shoulder, so they dropped Auggie off at a friends' house and went out for a date night. While Maya and Lucas set up the Friends game, Riley, Zay, and Farkle gathered goodies from the kitchen. They brought snacks to the living room in truckloads, (okay that may be a slight exaggeration) containing gummy worms, chips, popcorn, ice cream, cookies, licorice, and soda. While munching on their goodies they started playing the game that involved seeing how well you know each other. Zay knew everything about Lucas. Riley knew everything about Maya. Lucas knew everything about Riley. Farkle knew everything about everybody, but despite what they thought, nobody really knew anything about him. Yeah, they knew the basics like birthday, favorite color, and stuff like that, but not anything that could prove real friendship. By the end of the game tensions were high and Riley piped up, almost in tears, "Farkle we still love you! I'm sorry we don't know more, but that doesn't mean we don't care about you." Thunder rolled, and lightning struck from the bay window behind them, and Farkle didn't say a word. Nobody wanted to walk home in that awful weather so Lucas and Zay called their parents to come pick them up, but Farkle just sat there quietly staring into space.

"Farkle? Why aren't you calling your dad?" Maya asked very gently.

Farkle snapped back, "Well I'm just going to walk home and think about how I don't have any real friends. That okay with you MAYA?" His words hurt her, and she walked away when tears stung her eyes. Lucas' mom arrived first and he hugged the girls goodbye. He tried to say goodbye to Farkle but just got waved off. Zay's mom showed up next and he thanked Riley for the invite. He was aware that Farkle was upset so he didn't even try to say goodbye. Riley and Maya sat silently on the couch, occasionally glancing over at Farkle. They saw that he had started crying. Both girls walked over and put an arm around him. Suddenly he pushed them off and shouted, "You know what? No! You do not get to treat me like everything's okay. It's not okay! We have been best friends since as far back as I can remember, but you don't know anything important about me or my life. How could you care so little? Good night ladies!" With that he stood up, walked out, and slammed the door.

"I think we should go to bed. Things will be better in the morning." Riley uttered with wide, tear burned, eyes.

"Riles? Are we terrible people?" Maya asked sadly.

"No, we just need to pay more attention to him. He's probably going through something, but he always helps us. We never help him..." Riley's voice trailed off as she realized why Farkle was hurt. He helped them through any problem they had, such as school, boys, family, and so on. He was like their brother, but they didn't appreciate him enough. She just hung her head and sobbed, then they both trudged to her room and climbed into bed, not saying another word. When they woke up in the morning they decided that they needed to do something special for Farkle, but decided to apologize first, and then plan a surprise later that day. Topanga made them chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and then they headed off to school. On their way, they stopped at Topanga's and grabbed a strawberry smoothie for Farkle, to give him a small token of their love for him. When they reached school they greeted Mr. Matthews with a smile and Maya placed a smoothie on Farkle's desk.

"What's the smoothie for?" he asked with curiosity.

"We kind of hurt Farkle's feeling last night, so even though it's not much, we wanted to show that we love him and care about him." Maya said with a shaky voice. Corey just shook his head in an understanding way and they all sat down, waiting for the bell to ring. As students filed in, Riley thumped her foot rapidly on the ground in anxiousness, awaiting Farkle's arrival. Soon enough, the bell to start class rang and Farkle was not there. No matter how sick or injured, Farkle never missed class. He had an attendance record to keep up. Zay, Lucas, Maya, and Riley all exchanged odd, worried looks, automatically assuming that Farkle was still upset about the night before to face them again. 1 whole month passed and nobody had seen or heard from Farkle. They all tried talking to Farkle's parents but were just shut out. One night, the gang was sitting Topanga's and they all got a text saying; "I'm still here backstabbers. Miss me? ~F" Was this Farkle? Was there somebody else just trying to pull a prank on them? The life they all thought they knew was about to change for the worse. But who is going to ruin it?

 **A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if there are any errors, I'm not a genius. If anybody has any suggestions I would love to hear them. Or if you just want to say something about my story, please review. If I need to change anything I would love for you to let me know(politely).**


End file.
